<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blinded By The Prince by FandomStar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338666">Blinded By The Prince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar'>FandomStar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merthur Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous Relationships, Birthday Party, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Merthur Week 2020, Surprise Party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merthur Week 2020 Day 6 - "Can I uncover my eyes yet?" "No stop being impatient" + humour</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merthur Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Merthur Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blinded By The Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Merlin woke up, all he could see was darkness. Even when he opened his eyes, that was all he saw. Trying not to panic, he sat up, only to hear a curse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You usually wake up later than this!” Arthur’s voice exclaimed accusingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well I’m sorry,” Merlin sarcastically apologised. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>assume</span>
  </em>
  <span> that you’re the reason I can’t see a thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For once, your assumption is correct.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could snark back, there was a knock on the door before it was opened. Merlin could hear the whispers being exchanged between Arthur and his visitor, but couldn’t make out anything in particular. When the door closed, he heard another, less heavy, open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arthur, what the hell is going on?” he demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see. You’re also getting dressed.” Arthur replied, completely unbothered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin was pulled to his feet. The feeling of being undressed and dressed with no ability to do or see anything for himself was very strange. Arthur clapped Merlin on the shoulder when he was satisfied with his work, only adding to Merlin’s frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For gods’ sake, Arthur, can I uncover my eyes yet?” he pushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. And you say I’m impatient!” Arthur laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you are!” Merlin retaliated. “Come on, what’s happening?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see, I told you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five minutes later, Merlin was pulled after Arthur, feeling incredibly apprehensive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, don’t be so tense, Merlin.” Arthur said, slinging an arm around his manservant’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hard not to be when you're being pulled around blinded.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be so dramatic, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mer</span>
  </em>
  <span>lin, we’re here now, anyway, you can uncover your eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swiftly, Merlin pulled the scarf from his face, and his jaw dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were on the turrets of the castle, with lit torches and everyone Merlin held dear surrounding them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gaius told me it was your birthday. I wanted to do something for you.” Arthur explained, somewhat awkward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin met Gaius’ gaze and smiled. He turned to Arthur and hugged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Arthur.” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hesitantly, Arthur patted Merlin’s back. “Don’t make it a big deal, just… enjoy it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin grinned at him. “I will.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>